Aline
Aline is an Offshore resident with political aspirations. She works for Councillor Matheus and wishes to be the next Process Leader. Personality Aline is bright, like many Offshore residents. She is shown to be clever and calculating, manipulating Ezequiel to obtain her goals. She makes several test suggestions during the 104th Process, which are implemented with success. Background Little is known about Aline's background. It is widely assumed that she underwent the Process on her 20th birthday, moving from the Inland to the Offshore. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Aline arrived at the Process building to evaluate the Process, taking Ezequiel by surprise. She waited in the wings while he made his speech, then approached, letting him know why she was there. When Ezequiel asked why he hadn't gotten a memo about an evaluator, she said she was the memo. Aline continued to watch the Process, prodding and asking questions of Ezequiel. She questioned the productivity levels of successful candidates, and also asked him if he believed the idea that candidates took on the personality of the one running the process. Later, when Ezequiel nearly drowned Denise in his sink, Aline was there to witness it, stunned by the events. She tried to intervene, but was unsuccessful. Ultimately, Aline is shocked when Denise thanks him for the lesson. "Chapter 02: Coins" In a conference call with Councillor Matheus, Aline claimed that Ezequiel is ruining the process by picking candidates who are violent and untrustworthy. She showed him footage of the fight between Rafael and the other candidate in the cube room, but Matheus countered that it was not illegal and they needed something more compromising. Later, Aline evaluated the inductive reasoning trial with Ezequiel. She initially assumed it was a deductive reasoning test, while Ezequiel corrects her. When Rafael corrected Fernando's false answer, Aline pointed to him as "your boy" to Ezequiel, attempting to mess with him. Ezequiel asked if she thinks he is protecting him, which she said she was not an that she was just joking. After the inductive reasoning trial was over, Ezequiel asked Aline to oversee the next trial with Alvaro. He told her that she could do it from the control room, and Aline agreed. During the time between tests, Aline pretended to freshen up so that she could spy on Ezequiel. She used Councillor Matheus' credentials to access security camera footage, finding Ezequiel using the various cameras placed in the Inland. She realized that he had been regularly traveling to the Inland and was deleting the security footage after the fact. "Chapter 03: Corridor" During the corridor test, Aline asked to watch the results with Ezequiel. Ezequiel agreed, explaining that the test was supposed to show that the candidates could break out of their paranoia and get to the end. Aline questioned his methods, asking what that could possibly do to prove the candidates were worthy. She started asking personal questions about Ezequiel's office, such as who chose the flowers and why he didn't have a single photo in his office, not even of his wife, Julia. During Ezequiel's dinner with Augusto, Aline stopped by his office. She noticed that there were two plates and asked if he had company. Ezequiel said he knew that the council had sent her, specifically Matheus, and why she was there. Aline said that there was no room for lies or secrets, indicating that she knew there was something up. She asked him if it was normal for someone to leave the building during the Process, which Ezequiel said it was not. "Chapter 04: Gateway" While the dormitory exam was underway, Aline snuck out and attempted to break into Ezequiel's room. She was able to enter the room with Matheus' credentials, but could not access his console without Ezequiel's fingerprints. Aline attempted to lift prints off of the cube he had nearby, but the print gave an error that there was an unauthorized user. The attempt alerted Ezequiel of the infiltration and he sent Cassia up to deal with it. Cassia caught Aline rifling through Ezequiel's things, and told her that she owed him an explanation. Matheus called Aline after she was caught and said he had risked a lot of political capital to keep her there. Aline said that she was extremely close to getting enough evidence against Ezequiel to overthrow him, but Matheus said she needed to complete her mission immediately. Aline agreed, ending the call. Afterwards, Aline scanned the unknown fingerprint she gained, identifying it as Augusto. "Chapter 05: Water" Aline was waiting for Ezequiel in his office. She told him that the cube on his shelf had caught her eye and so she ran it for fingerprints. She had only expected to find his fingerprints, but had also gotten the prints of a young boy. Aline asked him who the boy was, and told him that she hadn't reported it to the council. She threatened him by saying he should imagine spending the rest of his life at the Recovery and Treatment Center. Ezequiel asked what the other option was and she said he could finish out the year, resign, and then recommend her for the next head of the Process. Aline said that Councillor Matheus once told her he had caught Ezequiel sitting in his seat, just to see how it felt, and that she hoped it would work out as well for her as it had for him. "Chapter 06: Glass" After the dormitory test, it was revealed that Aline had submitted her report on Ezequiel, and it was filled with praise. She called his methods moderate and appropriate, ensuring that he would only leave his position if he resigned. At the board meeting, Aline was present to discuss how the candidates would be given their individual assessments. Aline acted like she was already the head of the process during the meeting, aggressively pushing her own suggestions and not letting anyone else talk. She asked why Joana was finished, and was told that her exam was taken during the family test, an altered version of the quitting test. For Michele, Aline identified her as the one who had witnessed the death of her friend Bruna, who they believed was a Cause member. She suggested a hybrid test, where Michele would have to inform the family of their daughter's death and also try to recruit the youngest daughter for the Process. For Rafael, she suggested a dependency test, since he had used cheating methods in previous tests. "Chapter 07: Capsule" Aline attended the celebratory dinner with the rest of the staff. When Cesar was poisoned, she asked Ezequiel if he had been in bad heath, or if this usually happened. Ezequiel responded angrily that this was not common. When the doctor revealed Cesar had tested positive for a toxin, Aline suggested that maybe Cesar wasn't the target. Cassia noted that the toxin was known to be used by the Cause and Aline asked why someone from the Cause would still be there. Ezequiel angrily replied that Cesar was dead and they needed to focus. Ezequiel asked to be alone, and Aline told him he needed to fix the situation immediately or his recommendation would meant nothing. Councillor Matheus called Aline, furious, saying that Ezequiel needed to be ousted. Aline said she was still shocked by seeing Cesar's body. She said she would start writing the report. Following the investigation, Aline was arrested for the murder of Cesar. Ezequiel presented the Council with evidence that Aline was the one who killed Cesar. When Matheus asked why she would do that, Ezequiel said that Cesar was not the target. Aline had tried to kill Ezequiel with the poison used by the Cause, saying that Aline was a cause member. Ezequiel gained a confession from Jorge and said that Aline was a member of the cause and that she had infiltrated the Process ten years ago. She was to lay low until she had an opportunity to help the Cause from the inside. Matheus asked to hear what Aline said, and she said that the story was fabricated. She said she had proof that Ezequiel was taking care of a boy in the Inland. However, when she sent the file, it was the report Aline ha sent that spoke highly of Ezequiel. Aline was told she would be taken to the Offshore until a trial could be held, pending a full investigation. "Chapter 08: Button" Awaiting trial, Aline was trapped in a room and tried to escape. Using eye drops, she faked crying to try to get a guard to come and open up her room. Aline got the guards' attention and asked to beg forgiveness of Cesar's widow, Luciana. When Luciana arrived, Aline said that it was all an act to get her to the room, and that she was innocent. She said Ezequiel made up the whole story and that she had no reason to kill him. Luciana asked why she asked her to come there if she was only going to spout lies. Aline said it was all a political plot, but that she wanted to find the truth of Cesar's death, just like Luciana did. In the end, Aline was escorted onto the ship with the candidates, awaiting trial at the Offshore.Category:Characters